


The Middle Galaxy

by RubyWaterz23



Series: The Middle Galaxy [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Please forgive me!, Really badly written Sci-Fi, Romance, Slow Burn, Stubborn assholes!, hate/love, past trauma, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: A Syfy A.U. Shoving the characters we love so much into a different genre....should be fun! A very twisted around, time line - screwed, flipped upside down version of the events. Will sort of follow but may diverge at some point. My first Sci-Fi fanfiction, so please forgive me!Bilbo is left with no other choice but to join a group of dwarrow fighters on an mission to take back their home. Trying to keep secret his past while he searches for his parents on top of helping this large, odd group of dwarrow may turn out to be more than he can handle. But maybe it will all be worth it?





	1. The Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave my head, so I'm going ahead and letting it flow out of me. I know it might very probably suck really bad XD So please forgive me. I will do my best to write each chapter as best as I can with all the focus I can. I have some wild ideas for this so I hope I can get to them all haha. 
> 
> Anyway..Good luck me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of An Unexpected Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! I moved all the extra information, or things that might need answering to a separate work, so If you want answers go ahead and read that first. I put everything I thought one might need to know before reading. I'll add to it as I write this little story. 
> 
> Anyway! A crazy AU where everyone is thrown into space. Even more crazy the beginning of this story starts kind of in the middle of nowhere. Anyway. Things will clear up soon, I promise.

_Somewhere not far off from the planet Shire. Bilbo is picked up off a craft by a company of Dwarrow._

 

The Oakenshield was a large ship - a cruiser - rounded and oblong, made of dark metals and asymmetrical structure. It looked menacing at a glance but Bilbo was relieved in all honesty when he heard the ship approach and saw a group board to rescue, even though it could have been the end of his life. He still wasn’t entirely sure he was safe as he was guided off the smaller ship he had left finally consumed in an eruption, loud enough to echo in his pointed ears. Sweat dripped from his forehead down the side of his face, the reality that he could have died in that explosion not escaping him. Bilbo considered himself lucky.

 

Bilbo’s hands were bound in front of him with two thick cuffs locked together with a heavy magnet as a man pulled him roughly by the elbow. There were two others walking ahead and one catching up the rear. Bilbo noticed the two in front and the one at his side pulling him along were gruff looking, mean scowls and strong builds; but the glance he had given the one behind him was different. He’d also seen pity and fear behind the short one’s eyes, something he wasn’t sure how to take.

 

The halls of the ship seemed impossibly small with the five of them walking down, and impossibly quiet as their foot steps echoed against the metal. Well, all but Bilbo’s steps echoed, as he had special shoes made. His feet were covered with special material stronger than most fabrics and as thin as a sheet, they were made to fit his feet like cloth but protect them better than hard shoes. So Bilbo’s steps were silent.

 

The paths they took were twisty and curved, and it seemed to go on forever before they stopped before a thick metal door. One of the two in front punched in a few key buttons on the right side of the door before speaking a language Bilbo did not know into a small intercom mic. Bilbo fidgeted his hands together, the metal cuffs very uncomfortable bringing to memory things he had buried. The metal door groaned open as it slide into the wall surrounding and they pushed forward into the command-hull of the ship.

 

“We have him, Captain.” The second in front spoke in common speak while the one holding him shoved him forward. Bilbo tripped for only a moment before he caught his footing, straightening he stood and look ahead lifting his chin. Before him stands a room of stern faces, well not all stand, most of the crew at the controls merely spin in their chairs. But Bilbo keeps his eyes pointed forward staring straight into the eyes of the man directly ahead of him.

 

At first Bilbo doesn’t see anything but piercing blue eyes staring into him like Bilbo himself is the very bane of his existence. Fighting the nervousness building in his stomach at such a hard stare Bilbo swallows hard, he’s seen this stare before and won’t let himself be intimidated by it.

 

“Would you tell us yer name, lad?” Asked an elder looking male who sat behind the captain, his hair white and receding with a full beard split and pointed. His eyes looked kind but Bilbo sensed suspicious tension in the air.

 

“Bilbo.” swallowing he tried to hide his fear. “Bilbo Baggins.”

 

“Well, master Baggins. Care to tell us what you’re doing out here on your own?” The elder man spoke again, seeming to be the only one willing to speak as the piercing blue eyes still stared hard daggers into him. Bilbo took deep slow breaths to keep himself calm and kept his eyes glued with the other’s, not wanting to show submission or fear if he could help it. When Bilbo didn’t say anything the older man sighed. “There was no one else on the cutter?” the older man spoke again, but this time directed at the other whose grip was still clamped tightly on Bilbo’s arm.

 

“Not a soul.” Answered the gruff voice to his left. Blue eyes squinted harder at Bilbo, he fought to look away.

 

“What were you doing on a slave ship?” Asked another older looking male, but his hair was not as white, more gray and pulled in a bun behind his head – tightly. His beard was braided into small sections, something Bilbo was beginning to notice most of the men around him all had.

 

Bilbo blinked at the other male who had spoken from his far right, but only twitched his nose. Truly he hadn’t known the ship he’d stolen was a common slave ship, but it made sense. Regardless there was nothing he could tell of his situation whether he wanted to or not, there was too much information and none that he truly wanted to share.

 

“Don’t have anything to say now, eh?” The one gripping his arm shoved him a little but didn’t let him go. Bilbo teetered on his feet but only glared up at the man to his left before once more locking his gaze with the blue eyes before him. The tall, glaring, arms folded male had yet to say anything and Bilbo wondered if he would. A ‘tsk’ sounded to his left but Bilbo ignored it.

 

He knew all to well how these types of interrogations went, no matter what he said or tried to say these men would only hear what they wanted to and in the end they’d do what ever they wanted to him anyway. So Bilbo learned long ago to just keep his mouth shut.

 

“He looks hurt.” A soft, nervous, voice sounded from behind Bilbo and he turned his gaze to watch the shorter, auburn haired male step up in front of everyone. “Perhaps we could give him a room, and maybe after rest he’ll talk?” the male who wasn’t any taller than Bilbo looked from the cross armed – had to be captain – back to Bilbo with a pleading glance. He didn’t understand if it was pity or sympathy coming from the other, but he didn’t want it. He knew he wasn’t helping himself but it was his own problem, he didn’t need help.

 

“Did he say so when you boarded?” the gray haired male asked the short one, who shook his head.

 

“No, but just look at him.” the short one waved a hand up and down in Bilbo’s direction and he glared back at the other.

 

It was the truth that he wasn’t in the best shape, but he had other things to worry about and hadn’t had time to go over himself. He didn’t need people he didn’t know to have any concern.

 

“Doesn’t look like he wants any help.” The blue eyed captain finally spoke, his voice a low gruff rumble that vibrated through Bilbo. It was a sound that caught him off guard and his knees trembled for only a moment. Righting himself he glared back at the eyes that glared at him, only to see the man’s lip curl upwards ever so slightly. Bilbo’s eyes widened a little as a rage began to boil, he would make that man regret looking down on him.

 

“Just give me a room and maybe a bath, then drop me off somewhere close. I’ll get out of your hair.” Bilbo spoke evenly and kept his voice steady, trying to look as sure as he could.

 

“And why should I?” The captain wasted no time in asking, not even thinking on his request. “You obviously don't have anything to offer.” His dark eyebrow shot up as he glared down still over Bilbo.

 

“I can wire you a million credits.” Bilbo said flatly.

 

“Ha!” The man to his left shoved at Bilbo again. “Think we’d fall for that? You don’t look like you have even two credits to your name.” Bilbo tried to roll his shoulder as the grip on his bicep was starting to cut off circulation, he knew there would be a bruise in the morning. Bilbo didn’t respond to his comment and just looked back to the captain, who stared at him for a long minute before sighing.

 

“Take him to a room and lock him in it. We’ll discuss it in the morning.” The captain began to turn his blue eyes still glaring hard. “You need a wash. I can smell you from here.” His cruel smirk taunted Bilbo as he sat back in his seat facing the front of the hull. The male to his left chuckled at the comment and began pulling him backwards.

 

“This way.” His grip shifted and for a second Bilbo was relieved as blood flowed through the cut off parts of his arm, but the grip came back just as tight. Stumbling to get his footing at the male did not stop in his stride they left the hull with only the short, auburn boy fallowing.

 

Bilbo was brought to what he assumed to be the back of the cruiser and was forced inside a small room, the size of which was comparable to a closet. Before he was shoved in the balding, muscled man slid a pin inside a hole on his cuffs and turned off the magnet as they released and dropped to the floor.

 

“Get in.” He shoved him and was about to set the door to lock on the outside when the auburn male stopped him.

 

“Wait.” His voice as soft and gentle as it was before. “There’s a shower in the wall.” He pointed to a flat, blank space to Bilbo’s left. “Towels in the closet.” pointing to the other side of the wall. “Wash up and sleep, I’ll bring you food later.” Bilbo only nodded. He wanted to believe that the male was being genuine but he’d seen people’s true hearts, and they were always black. Bilbo wouldn’t let himself trust so quickly.

 

He was grateful, however, to be alone in a safe space. Sighing, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding Bilbo let his body sag as his knees buckled and he plopped onto the bed. Looking down at his hands he watched them tremble out of control and he felt tears threaten behind his eyes. Gulping down the air as though it was the only thing holding back the flood within. Letting himself fall backwards Bilbo calmed down before he broke.

 

Too much had happened in the last week, too much to process, to much to think of, too much to deal with. Just too much. His head and heart hurt. And yet, he still had no idea what to do. He had been trying desperately to chase after his parents without any sort of plan, which obviously hadn’t been a good idea, and now he had nothing.

 

Before he allowed himself to sink into the darkness that was his mind Bilbo forced himself up and went to find the towels so he could wash himself. He didn’t know how long it had been since his last real bath and he desperately wanted to scrub his skin clean. Once he’d found everything he needed he stood in the small space that was barely big enough for just him and stayed there under the hot water for as long as he could before finding the necessary things to bath himself.

 

_A little later in the command hull_

 

“What was that?” Nori turned to ask his youngest brother, who had just moments before sat down net to him at his proper position. “Why’d ya step in like that?” Nori was only worried for his younger brother. Their captain could have a temper and he knew Ori was a more sensitive soul.

 

“I just..” Ori sighed, then looked to his older brother and leaned in to whisper. “When we first walked onto that ship it didn’t look good, so empty and trashed like it was. I spotted him curled in the corner and thought maybe he was a slave or something...” Nori nodded and patted his shoulder.

 

It wasn’t odd for vessel such as the one they saw floating there, smoking, to be slave ships. It was only on Ori’s insistence that they even check out the distress signal that had alerted them in the first place, and only Ori pleading to check for anyone on board. Otherwise Thorin, their captain, would have been happy to just pass by ignoring it. But Ori had a way of bringing other’s around to his views.

 

“Well he didn’t seem like a tortured slave, did he?” Nori added. Not wanting Ori to second guess his gut feelings, but also not wanting him to blindly trust others. It was hard watching his baby brother grow into adulthood. Ori sighed.

 

“I want to say its a good thing, but I feel like there’s something we’re missing..” Ori sighed once again before leaning back in his seat. They were starting to head out once again and all crew needed to be alert.

 

Thorin began by shouting commands that everyone fallowed and the Oakenshield pushed on once again to their destination. A space station called _Bree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Comments, Comments! They are my life blood! Please please please let me know what you think! I will love all of you for eternity if you do! Thank you!!


	2. An Unexpected Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's Pov-third person (always)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last chapter, but still shorter than I normally write. I'm keeping them a little short so I can post them faster, and also because I only have time to write at night. Trying not to stay up all night but the quality is still at my best....I hope XD
> 
> self beta-ed so please, if you see mistakes Im truly sorry, but just say something and I'll fix it. I have dyslexia so sometimes I don't always notice my mistakes.

**Chapter Two**

**An Unexpected Member**

****

_Oakenshield in port on Bree._

 

“How much longer must we wait?” Thorin asked his crew, irritated. His rage had become a growing problem, though it wasn’t anyone who was on the cruiser’s fault, he couldn’t seem to find any peace. There had been too many things piled up before they left the Blue Mountains – on western Mac.2, the planet dwarrows had tried to make home after Erebor was conquered.

 

“Gandalf should be here within the hour.” Dori answered even though the angry question wasn’t pointed at him specifically. Gandalf had set the meet date weeks before but they had already waited two hours past the set time and everyone was getting a little antsy. The old fool was always like this, cryptic and never there when they needed him, and always, always late.

 

Thorin let out an angry sigh as his hands gripped the arms of his captain’s chair. His eyes were pointed out the front facing view which only showed the darkened wall of the docking bay on Bree. His aggravation nearly peaking as he was forced to sit there and do nothing. He had a mission to get to and more important things to do than just sit and wait on some old hair-brained scientist.

 

Groaning in frustration he stood and took a few pacing steps in front of his chair on the small lifted platform in the center of the hull. He had too much on his mind and nothing he could do about more than half of it, so he began to focus on what he could control.

 

“And what of our guest?” Thorin turned to Ori using the term ‘guest’ lightly, who had only a few hours ago when they landed gone to check on the refugee. Ori turned from his conversation with his brother and looked to his captain.

 

“He was still asleep.” Ori spoke smoothly but Thorin didn’t miss the slightness of nerves, the young dwarrow still feared him.

 

“Did you actually check or did you just assume when he didn’t answer the door.” Thorin pushed his question venting his angry where he shouldn’t.

 

“At first he didn’t answer, but I went in to see if he was still there.” Ori looked over to Nori for confidence to see his older brother was glaring at their captain. “He was still curled up in bed.” Ori looked back to Thorin, and Thorin sighed. They knew nothing about this stranger, who was found alone on a slave ship, no crew or any other passengers. And what made Thorin even more suspicious was the small...what ever he was wasn’t talking. He groaned in irritation again.

 

“What are you going to do with him?” Ori’s voice sounded out above the low whispers of the crew. Thorin turned to look at him again, the tension in his muscles from all the stress he was feeling was making his whole body sore. He paused for a long minute, not ready to admit he hadn’t truly thought about it.

 

“Once he wakes up get him off the Oakenshield. After that it isn’t my problem.” Thorin spat out coldly. Which part of him was ready to be rid of someone who would surely be nothing more than just a burden, but something was nagging at him ever since that signal sounded off. There was something off about all of this, and he wanted to know what was going on. But if the male wasn’t willing to cooperate what else could be done. He heard Ori sigh sadly – almost so – while Thorin slumped back into his seat and mumbled some irritated phrases in khuzdul.

 

He was about to order everyone to just start up the engines of Oakenshield and head out, for they didn’t truly need the old scientist but he would be a great help if he would just show up. It wasn’t a moment later when the screens in front of the ‘Ri’ brothers beeped loudly. Nori headed the signal and brought up a screen in front of Thorin with Gandalf’s face.

 

“Hello, Thorin, my friend.” Gandalf spoke with a smile, as though he had not just made them wait hours for his arrival. Thorin scoffed, _friend._

 

“Took you long enough old fool.” Thorin crossed his arms showing just how irritated he was.

 

“Ah, yes. Well there were things I needed to see to.” Gandalf paused as he glanced away. “Are you going to let me aboard?” He asked with a raised gray eyebrow. Sighing Thorin waved his hand and Bofur left to go let the scientist inside the ship.

 

A few minutes later Bofur was leading the tall gray bearded man inside the command hull, as Thorin refused multiple times in the past to step his foot on the Bree station. Bofur stood by the door as it slide shut once again and Gandalf went to stand by Thorin who was seated with arms crossed as he had been before. The old man was dressed in his normal worn gray suit with his doctor’s long coat over top of it, Thorin always thinking it an odd way to dress.

 

“Hello again.” Gandalf addressed the flight crew as they all turned to look at Gandalf. The old man began around the right of the room in a greeting circle, approaching Ori first then his older brother Nori as the two data analysts of the crew. Dori, the eldest of the three next to them at his own set of coms and screens, his job being to oversee the public/social/political transactions and deals that the Oakenshield encountered. This was Gandalf’s first time meeting the whole crew in person so he was due an introduction from each.

 

At the front of the ship were the pilots, Fili and Kili – Thorin’s nephews, both mischievous but good at their jobs. Gandalf skipped over Thorin and greeted Balin with a friendly handshake, he and the co-captain were familiar already. Then there was just Dwalin and Bofur left as the rest of the crew were off at their stations aboard the ship. Dwalin, head of security merely gave the man a nod instead of a handshake or any sort of greeting, and Bofur hugged Gandalf probably a little to friendly-like.

 

“Good, now that that’s done feel like telling us why were all here?” Thorin said not hiding his irritation. Gandalf turned to him, his smile never wavering.

 

“Yes, well it was the quickest place to meet since I had my own things to secure in Bree.” Gandalf spoke calmly and naturally, though the gray bearded man could not have missed the rage boiling in the dwarrow captain’s face.

 

“You mean to tell me you were already here? And we _waited_ hours?!” Thorin’s voice raised in anger and Balin at his side said something softly to try and get his captain to relax a little. Sighing sharply Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, whatever. What was this important business?”

 

“That is for me to know.” Gandalf said simply, his smile never leaving. It was really starting to piss off the dwarrow crew. “But I was also seeking answers for this.” Gandalf quickly lead the attention elsewhere as he pulled out an oddly designed cube from his pocket.

 

The cube was made of strange metal, with carvings etched deep into it as a blue hue shined through the cracks. It was as big as Gandalf’s palm and looked rather heavy.

 

“What is it?” Thorin asked, wondering why such a relic was important to the mission he was on; one where time was of the essence.

 

“Its a map. Or so your father said.” Gandalf spoke matter-of-factly, but the whole crew froze in silence. Thorin bolted from his chair standing stiffly.

 

“He’s alive?!” His voice nearly shouting. “Why are you saying this just now?!” Emotions flowed and boiled within him. His quest for his father Thorin had given up years ago after decades of searching, but he never lost hope that his father was some where out there. He merely could no longer waste resources trying to find the dwarrow when his people were suffering, which lead him on the course he was on now.

 

“Well, this was some time ago, and no one has heard anything or seen anything of your father’s in years..” Gandalf’s smile finally wavered, they all assumed the old dwarrow king was dead, and Gandalf knew Thorin would over react had he said anything earlier.

 

“And you’ve kept something of my Father’s from me?” Throin’s rage was only increasing. Balin placed a hand on his shoulder but said nothing.

 

“He asked me to hold onto it until you were ready.” Gandalf held out his hand with the cube set still on his palm. “It is yours but I warn you, once it is opened there is no going back.” Gandalf warned cryptically as was a thing he normally did.

 

“Back to what?” Thorin scoffed.

 

Yes they had a home on Mac.2 and in the Blue mountains, but it was barely any better than a orc infested planet. The mountains were scares in resources and crops were harder to grow in soil than they were on Erebor, and more of its days and months were colder than a dead-winter’s night. It wasn’t the nicest place to live but at least it had served them for many generations.

 

Before their conversation could continue Dwalin stepped up to Thorin and whispered in his ear.

 

“The captive wants to leave, he’s requesting entry.” Dwalin had a com in his ear that let him speak with his other guards in the security detail. One of said members must have encountered the stranger on board trying to get into the hull. Thorin sighed deeply, _things just keep piling,_ he thought aggravated to himself.

 

The door slid open after a couple of loud beeps sounded and one of the security guards stepped in with ‘Bilbo’ coming in behind him – if Thorin remembered his name correctly, though he was certain it was a fake name. The short male wasted no time speaking his mind this visit as he immediately broke into demands.

 

“We’ve landed, right?” Bilbo started, stepping beyond the guard. “So let me transfer--” the male stopped mid sentence upon seeing Gandalf standing in the center of the hull.

 

“Gandalf?!” “Bilbo!”

 

The two spoke simultaneously. Gandalf walking forward to pull the small male into a hug, but Thorin witnessed the small male not seeming so keen on the hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked as he looked up to Gandalf, his height seeming much shorter than it was standing next to the tall scientist.

 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Gandalf said with hands on the other’s shoulders as he looked Bilbo over. “I assumed you were dead.” Gandalf’s voice quieted but Thorin could still hear the last comment. It was a surprise to him as well too, to find him still alive after the ship being in the condition it was when they found him. It had looked like he had flown through an asteroid field.

 

“Dead?” Bilbo looked rather confused. Thorin finally got to get a good look at him as the two spoke. When he first stepped through the hull door he had only seen a threat dressed in odd worn clothes and covered in soot. Now that he was clean and dressed in clothes found on the ship, a normal uniform for crew members, he saw the male was quite...nice to look at.

 

Thorin shook his head at the train of thought, obviously it had been far too long since he had someone in his bed if he was being swayed by honey curls that fell over slim shoulders. Bilbo could easily be mistaken for a female if he turned around.

 

“Bilbo..” Gandalf’s voice cut through Thorin’s train of though. “The Shire its...” The scientist hesitated and Thorin didn’t know why but it was easy to guess that it was nothing good.

 

“I know.” Bilbo said, his voice as stiff and soft as it was when Thorin had questioned him.

 

“Why were you not on Bree? Last I heard from your parents you were working for some company on the upper decks.” Bilbo nodded at Gandalf’s inquiry, and Thorin felt a strange new sort of rage boil in him. So this stranger could talk to Gandalf so easily but wouldn’t answer his few questions?

 

“I..” Bilbo hesitated and this time moved his eyes to look around the hull as everyone was watching them and listening in on their conversation. “It’s nothing important..” Bilbo immediately shut down the conversation and took a step back from Gandalf. He pointed his hazel eyes straight at Thorin and the dwarrow captain couldn’t help but notice the way his nose twitched as he seemed to straighten. “Where did we land?”

 

Thorin raised an eyebrow as his direct question, obviously pushing Gandalf’s aside. He shifted his legs and re-crossed his arms as he stayed standing looking down at the stranger.

 

“We’re still on Bree, Bilbo.” Gandalf spoke up when Thorin said nothing, being as stubborn as ever. Bilbo’s eyes widened in what Thorin was sure was fear, as he turned his gaze from the captain to look at Gandalf.

 

“WHAT?” Bilbo’s voice was raised to a higher pitch than anyone expected, which only raised the suspicion in Thorin more, at the strangers reaction.

 

“Why did you leave? When did you?” Gandalf pressed ignoring the stranger’s obvious discomfort at the fact they were on the space station. Everyone else in the hull were quietly listening in still, no one making a peep. “You were gone when I came to find you.” Gandalf put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, who moved it away from his touch and stared at the floor in horror. It made Thorin’s stomach turn to see such a reaction, but he pushed the sudden empathy spurt as he always did. He had no time to empathize with others when he had his own kin to try and save.

 

“Its..Well..” Bilbo stuttered. “Five days ago..” He finally admitted still staring at the ground. Thorin couldn’t take anymore of this, their consuming his time with their own conversation, when he had his own things to get to.

 

“Enough. I won’t stand here any longer and listen to this conversation.” Thorin gathered the attention of everyone. He caught Balin’s eye roll but ignored the old dwarrow’s always disapproving opinion. “You going to leave the cruiser or not?” Thorin asked directly to Bilbo as he stared down at him expecting an immediate response, but instead the stranger just stared at him as if he was searching the answer he needed from the air between them.

 

“Bilbo should stay aboard.” Gandalf cut in again, and Thorin was two seconds away from telling the old fool to shut his trap. “He can travel as my plus one until we reach the divergent.” Gandalf looked at Thorin with a tilted glance as if to say there was more to what was being spoken.

 

The dwarrow captain sighed, knowing full well there was obviously something else going on, but he didn’t need all of this on top of what he already had to take care of. But he did owe a great deal to Gandalf, even if the old scientist was nothing more than a senile fool, so he gave in.

 

“I am not responsible for your life or safety.” He looked hard at Bilbo who looked back and gathered his control loosing all emotion from his expression, then nodded. No other response. “Ori.” He turned to the youngest crew member. “You will keep an eye on our new _guest,_ yes?” Thorin spoke more a command than a request but he knew the young dwarrow would not go against him.

 

“Yes, captain.” Ori stood and stepped over to Bilbo. “I’ll show you back to the rooms.” Bilbo seemed as though he was about to protest as he looked up to Gandalf but said nothing after nodding to Gandalf, then Ori walked him out and the door slide closed with a click. Silence filled the hull for a moment before conversation broke out.

 

“What in the dragon fire was that?!”

 

“Why does Ori have to keep watch?”

 

“You know this adds more to cost of everything?”

 

“He seems cute.”

 

Kili’s comment broke the sudden burst of talking as Thorin turned to glare at his youngest nephew, Fili pushed him almost knocking him out of his chair. Bofur’s laugh sounded not a second later.

 

“Aye, I agree!” Thorin groaned, knowing this was going to add more trouble than needed.

 

“We don't need any conflict on this ship.” Balin began as the mediator, knowing Thorin could only hold his temper back so long. “Lets just leave the boy to Ori and go about our own business.” Thorin was inwardly grateful to the old dwarrow, he always had a way of calming their crew when they got too out of hand.

 

“Gandalf, just how do you know this Bilbo?” Thorin turned to squint at the taller man getting straight to the point. He really wanted to just get back to the map, but he needed to know he wasn’t putting his kin and crew in any serious danger – well any more than they already were.

 

“He’s the son of a dear friend.” Gandalf replied quite quickly. “Oh, you needn’t worry about him. Hobbits are quite private people, he’ll stay out of your way. I can guaranty that.” Thorin wanted to punch the old man in the face. _That_ was not an answer, but he knew that was the only answer he was going to get.

 

“Whats a hobbit?” Kili asked re-seating himself after falling out from laughter.

 

“Its..” Gandalf chuckled. “It what the people of Shire are called. Naturists, farmers, outdoor lovers. Their a small people but they keep to themselves, and stay mainly on their home planet.”

 

“Then why was he out here?” Dwalin spoke up with his arms crossed like Thorin, the two were far too similar. Some confused them for brothers when Dwalin’s true brother was Thorin’s co-captain and Thorin’s actually brother was long for the halls of their fathers.

 

“I’m not sure, if you didn’t find him on Bree. But I brought him to the Bree station over ten years ago. As far as I know he’s never left.” Gandalf spoke, only giving as little information as he could, as he was often want to do. Thorin knew they wouldn’t get anything else out of him so he spoke up.

 

“So this map?” He held out his hand, in the most politely way he could ask for it. “Care to show me how to open it?” Gandalf sighed and placed the cube – which he had placed back in his pocket when he had moved to hug Bilbo – into Thorin’s hand.

 

“Well that is just it. I can’t figure out how to open it.” He admitted and Thorin looked down at it.

 

“Definitely made on Erebor.” He said mostly out loud to himself as he held it for Balin to look at as well.

 

“Looks like it was made in ancient times.” Balin spoke out loud as well, then looked back to Gandalf. “How do you know its a map?”

 

“Thrain spoke to me when he gave it to me.” Gandalf began talking to Balin about the details of what he and Thrain had spoken of. Thorin was barely listening as he looked over the work of the cube, and the more he looked at it the more sure he was it was made on Erebor. Dwalin stepped over to have a glance at it as well.

 

“I wanna see it!” Kili with Fili standing next to him were trying to peer over Thorin’s shoulder to see it as well.

 

“Those are runes.” Dwalin stated obviously, as they were. Dwarrow runes carved, very small, into parts of the etched pieces.

 

“Looks like a puzzle.” Fili said as he finally got a glance at it over Thorin’s broad shoulder.

 

“If its a puzzle, have Bofur look at it.” Nori spoke up, still sitting in his chair, sounding a bit irritated to Thorin’s ears if he listened in, but honestly he couldn’t really care less. Bofur kept to the side of the hull just listening and waiting. “He’s the one that procures rare items, might know something..” Nori added in a more hushed tone.

 

Thorin looked up, clutching the cube in his large hand, and stared at Gandalf. “So I’m guessing you have some sort of plan?” He knew Gandalf as a schemer, always with some hair-brained idea shoved up his ass that he pulled everyone else into regardless of their wants. Somehow this felt no different.

 

Gandalf chuckled, knowing that judging look in Thorin’s eyes well. “Yes, I know an acquaintance..well more a friend, who may be able to help.” Was all the information he gave. Thorin groaned, of course he would stay cryptic.

 

“And I guess were going somewhere I’m not going to like, correct?” Thorin cocked an eye to Gandalf, the old fool was beginning to become predictable.

 

“Imladris Karningul.” Gandalf said with a small smirk. Thorin glared hard at him and cursed in khuzdul.

 

“Fucking elves.” Dwalin said at his side, sharing his sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have commented and bookmarked and left Kudos. Your interest in my work keeps me going into the late hours of the night to write just for you guys! Lots of love!
> 
> Comments comments comments! they're the blood in my veins!!!


End file.
